Christmas Day
by Nikki Pond
Summary: Based on my story 'Living the Dream' - Juliet decided to celebrate Christmas with the Doctor, wanting to cheer him up and make sure he has a Christmas Day he'll never forget again. What Juliet doesn't realize was the Doctor planning a mistletoe? Oh, she'll be sure to surprise him bigger.


**Christmas Day!** written by **Nikki Pond.**

**Summary:** Juliet decided to celebrate Christmas with the Doctor, wanting to cheer him up and make sure he has a Christmas Day he'll never forget again. What Juliet doesn't realize was the Doctor planning a mistletoe?

**Author's Note:** I just want to say that this is a Christmas Special for fans who read my story called 'Living the Dream'. To make it clear, Juliet here is somewhere in the middle of her timeline with the Doctor or in terms, in the middle of the story 'Living the Dream'. So, we'll learn what is Future Juliet like.

I planned writing Christmas Special for Living the Dream for almost 4 months and I want to write a one-shot Christmas, especially how it's a bit funny when the Doctor was setting up a mistletoe, setting up a kiss there, eh Doc? Hehehe, but anyway I wanted to write a very happy Christmas Special because next week is the day the 11th Doctor goes regenerating and we'll see Peter Capaldi!

As for the Doctor's timeline – I can only say somewhere between series 5 and 7, I like to keep it a secret since If I did tell you, then we'll have spoilers.

But anyway, Merry Christmas Whovians!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Doctor danced around the console, pulling levers, switching some stuff, pressing buttons. Here he was! Travelling alone again, with another adventure he'll have to do alone. It was always like this for him, he thought of his companions.

Then his hearts broke at the thought of his companions and old ones. He hadn't really thought of them but he tried very hard not to think of them. It just….it hurts, a lot. He promised himself that he wouldn't go seeing Martha, Rose, Mickey, Donna, Jack or any of his old friends.

It's just…not only the guilt, but how his previous body decided that when he regenerates, he won't go back, not looking back to his old friends and that will be the last time he seen them.

The Doctor hadn't seen them since his tenth incarnation when he was about to regenerate. And now, he still miss them, dearly. He would love to go see Jack, but he knew he was having a bad day after the Miracle Day; he would love to go see Donna and talk to her, but he knew it will kill her even though he has a new face; He would love to see Martha Jones. But right now, he couldn't.

It will seem like he stole 10th's friends.

He remembered how selfish he was, complaining about he didn't want to go because regeneration was like someone died and a new man walks away with your friends. 11th thought it was selfish to go back to his previous incarnation's friend, it seemed like stealing, and besides, that's his life.

He treated like 10 was just a completely different person and not him at all.

Then suddenly, the TARDIS doors opened, Juliet walking in, wearing a coat and her brown hair flying around as her hat flew. She closed the door before looking up at the Doctor and then she smiled brightly, "There you are!"

The Doctor grinned, "Juliet!" He ran up to her, embracing her, lifting her off the floor, spinning around and listened to her laughs which made his hearts swell. "I miss you!" he set her down, looking over her shoulders. "and where are we?"

Juliet sighed. "I have no idea, either a place called 'Lydsteps' Cardiff or some town I dunno. It's snowy out there, turns out they're celebrating Christmas Eves. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "wasn't easy with the whole me disappearing all over the place. I popped in Canada, the middle of the desert, New New York, some kids bedroom, London 2007 or 2008, and then you with Clara! Oops, spoilers, forget that bit, and anyway, then I popped in Cardiff."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Well…the last time I seen this eleventh incarnation of yours was Rory's stag party! Remember that, the day Amy tried to seduce you…"

"I did not kiss her back!"

"I did not say anything about that," She said in a sing a song. "Well, when we were at Rory's stag party, it reminded me a party, well, of course it was a party but it made me miss Christmas." She then had a puppy look on her face. "I thought about you and then Christmas so I thought, hey! Let's celebrate Christmas Day!"

"Juliet!" He walked around the console. "We're in a time machine, we can have Christmas weeks later, or maybe a hundred years later…"

"Doctor!" Juliet stomped her foot like a child, crossing her arms. "I am not letting this one go," she joined him by the console. "We are celebrating Christmas Day, not only for the sake of me missing Christmas but also you!" she pointed at him.

"Me? I hardly miss Christmas."

"I know," Juliet nodded, taking both his hands and looking into his eyes. "But you _need_ this Christmas, it's just…I want you to have the best Christmas moments. Sure, you celebrate Christmas back at your tenth incarnation, but not a proper one!"

"Why?"

"Oh, you with your questions, Doctor. It's just….I want you to have one special Christmas moment in this incarnation of yours." She said. It was a half-truth. She didn't told him the real reason why she wanted to celebrate Christmas was because of the Christmas Special 2013 coming. She heard officially on news that the 11th Doctor will regenerate on Christmas Special 2013. Juliet still doesn't know who'll be the 12th Doctor, probably still looking in her universe. But the thought of the Christmas special and 11 regenerating, she did not want 11 to have a sad Christmas and he didn't even have a proper one.

She wasn't sure what the Christmas Special will be like? She was sure Clara will be there, and she heard rumours that it has something to do with the Silence. And another thought hit her of 11 regenerating all alone. So she decided to celebrate Christmas with him, have a happy moment and assure him that he is never alone. She wasn't sure if she's going to be there when 11 regenerates but still, she'll celebrate Christmas, together with the Doctor, whether she's at that episode or not.

The Doctor sighed, finally giving in. "All right, I suppose I could…"

"Great!" Juliet beamed up at him, and then walking around the console, pulling levers and setting the coordinates. "You go make this place awesome! Go decorate with some Christmas decorations while I'll go get some presents."

The room shook after landing somewhere wherever Juliet planned. "Don't you go wandering off! It wasn't easy to go looking for you." She called over her shoulders before running outside. "Besides, I have surprises for you and all planned out."

The Doctor looked around him, thinking about Christmas. It was true, he and Juliet didn't have their very first proper Christmas together. Then an idea hit him, which made him smiled widely.

_Mistletoe ehh?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh! A hint of 'The Time of the Doctor' – to clear everyone's head, Juliet hasn't seen the Time of the Doctor and The Day of the Doctor (50th anniversary). I hope it made sense to why Juliet wanted to celebrate Christmas with 11, she just wants to add more happiness and good memories, and she knew 11 will start thinking of them at the Time of the Doctor because Juliet knew that he probably regenerate at Christmas, that will remind him the times he and Juliet had. And I hint something in here that will be very BIG in the future, I hope you picked up the clues. and wow! we got a glimpse of a future version of Juliet.

P.S – This story will be a twist and I have surprises for you! And sorry for the short chapter. But anyway, tomorrow is my Christmas Party and after that, I'll have weeks to write story for Living the dream ;)


End file.
